Fallen Angel: Nero Uzumaki
by Miss Ino19
Summary: After his staggering battle with Hiroki, Naruto has finally settled down and has forgotten the past and has his own village, Raitongakure and kids:Nero and Kushina. Follow Nero's story as he acts as a vigilante due to his immense love for his village and how his path turns out. Sequel to Fallen Angel. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Fallen Angel : Uzumaki Nero

"Talking"

"Thinking"

(Location: Uzumaki Nero)

He ran as fast as his young legs could take him. He could hear his sister screaming, and he wanted it to stop. He would do anything, anything, to make sure his sister was safe.

He finally managed it to the backyard where the maze was and saw his sister on her back at the beginning of the maze. She was screaming and facing something that was coming out of the maze.

The blonde ran over to her and saw what was heading out towards them. His heart raced, but he didn't care. He knew what a wolf was, and he also knew what demons were due to his dad's legacy. But this, this , this was a combination of both. The wolf in front of him had black skin and blackish red aura emitting from it. It was a bit taller than he was. It had a horn sticking out on its head, but it was bearable to notice.

The aura the wolf emitted scared Kushina, and it scared him also. It angered him. He had a lot of things, but he didn't have one thing, and that was fear, he couldn't have it now. He had it, but it was mixed with anger and instinct.

"Run, Kushina, run!"

Kushina obeyed and limped off as the wolf-demon neared him. He took a stance. He didn't know what to do, but he would do what he had to. The wolf charged and he in time, made the Kawarimi and the wolf hit its head on the log, aggressively shaking its head to recollect itself.

He took the opportunity and summoned a clone that started to help him create the only technique his father had managed to teach him. It took a lot of time as the wolf had already come back and was speeding at him again. The clone finished just in time and he then slammed the sphere of chakra on the face of the wolf. The impact wasn't much, but it was strong enough to send the both of them crashing backwards, and making him, pass out.

Nero came to life slowly. He held his face as he realised the dream he had. He wasn't surprised or shocked by it, but it still held a dear meaning, like the wolf was telling him it was coming for him soon, very soon.

He laid in bed, and minutes later, the alarm began to sound, and immediately it started, he hit it and stopped it. Nero stood up and stretched. He was just 11, but due to his how his life was going on, people wouldn't really think that.

After he was done with what he did in the bathroom, he packed his bag and went downstairs to meet the butler, Takashi, and Kushina; the latter having prepared breakfast for her brother.

Nero walked down the stairs. He wore an unbuttoned blue jacket over a white shirt, and wore black pants while slumping his bag over one shoulder.

"Hey Takashi, Kushina." Nero greeted coolly albeit with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Nero-Sama." Takashi greeted back politely.

"Hello Nero Nii-San, breakfast's ready, tea and bread." Kushina greeted. She wore a light red gown with patterns of a fox over it.

Nero was happy with that. A light breakfast, just what he needed to get himself started with the day.

"And since you're gonna be having the graduation exam today, I made the bread in a special way." Kushina giggled out as she sat down and passed a curious Nero his bread.

Nero smiled when he got the bread and Takashi passed him his tea. He knew his sister was amazing with art and cooking, but this was just amazing. She made the bread out of the shape of an Hitai-ate and it was brilliant.

Nero smiled and ate the bread to his satisfaction, and regularly adding the tea to it.

"When's dad gonna be back again, Takashi?" Nero asked the butler.

"He said he would try and make it for your graduation, sire." Takashi replied calmly.

Nero just nodded. He wouldn't be surprised if the man didn't even appear at all. But he kept his hopes high, all he had to do was at least graduate first.

When he was done, he went over to Kushina and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Nero Nii-san, and I know you will graduate easily." Kushina said before she hugged the neck of her brother.

Nero smiled as she stopped and ruffled her hair. "Goodbye, Kushina, I'll see you later."

"Okay, Nero Nii-san."

And after that, he was out of the door and walking on the streets to the academy.

After a few minutes of walking, someone tried to deliver a light punch at him. Something he had definitely expected, he sidestepped and a girl's fist passed through.

The blonde just rolled his eyes.

"Damn it!" The girl exclaimed as she stopped and smiled at Nero. She had black eyes and black hair. She wore a blue and white cloth that ended at her knees with a bad strapped over her shoulder.

"Well, your senses are always on, guess I truly can't beat you."

Nero kept his straight face. "No, I heard your footsteps and I heard your grunt." He stated simply and continued walking.

The girl huffed. "Well, thanks genius"."She thought before she started to walk beside him.

"How do you feel? We're finally gonna graduate today."

Nero just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I do feel great in a way." He said with a small smile.

"Sure, wanna be the ArashiKage someday Nero?"

"Not sure, Tatsuki."

"Why not?"

"I'm...not just sure, cause I'd rather explore the countries."

"You'd like to go to Konoha right?"

Nero nodded.

"Well, maybe you'll be given a mission there someday, y'know." She said with a smile.

Nero also smiled. He felt at ease with Tatsuki.

The two reached the academy door and stopped.

"Well, this is it." Tatsuki said as she wanted to open the door, but stopped as her hand reached the handle.

Nero looked over at her. He saw she was tensed. Everywhere was so silent, he could hear her breathing.

"Tatsuki?"

She woke up.

"Oh, sorry, kinda...had a ...well." She didn't finish her sentence and opened the door to the academy.

"Hmm, shes nervous about the exam?".' Nero didn't want that for Tatsuki. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to be nervous, Tatsuki." He softly said.

"What? No, no, no, Nero, my hand just froze for minute, why the hell would I be scared of a stupid exam?!" She exclaimed and walked right into the academy.

Nero slightly chuckled.

 _"Yeah, that's my Tatsuki.".'_

Nero sat in his seat. The teacher wasn't around, so the class was disrupted and everyone was chatting around, some glad that they would show off what they could that day, some unsure about their skills.

After chatting around, Tatsuki came back and sat down beside Nero.

"Oi, Nero, its been a while since I saw ArashiKage-Sama."

Nero just nodded. "Yeah, he took off, four days ago, Takashi said he went for a meeting with the Hokage of Konoha."

"Kakashi?"

The two had knowledge of what was going on in Konoha. They were like citizens of the village since it wasn't even also far from theirs. Nero always remembered his father telling him he was a citizen of Konoha.

"Yeah, I think so."

Tatsuki was about to say something else when they heard the door close and their sensei stepped in.

"Get in your seats everyone." Uryu-sensei said gently as he walked up to the table.

The students, eager to graduate, obeyed and hurriedly went to their seats.

"As you all know, today, the Graduation Exam will be taking place." He said loudly and let it sink in, there was a silent cheer between the students and murmuring.

After clearing his throat, Uryu-sensei continued. " You will be tested on different things, and afterwards, graded, and will graduate of the academy."

Nero saw the buzz of excitement building up in Tatsuki as her hands rose up and held her cheeks. He also had excitement building up in him, but he wasn't like that, he let the excitement stay inside, where it began.

"We'll start...with a quiz."

There was a loud drop of excitement as Uryu-sensei began handling the papers out to everyone.

Nero expected this and wasn't surprised, while Tatsuki had a smile on her face. He knew that Tatsuki was one of the top students along with him when it came to quizzes about calculations, the village, and Konoha.

After being handed his paper, Nero looked through the questions.

1\. What is the name of the ArashiKage?

 _"Well, that's awkwardly easy."_ He thought as he rolled his eyes, then he noticed something. The questions got even more and more harder, requiring calculations, but he still solved everything he could.

Next, the class was out in the field. Nero and Tatsuki stood side by side each other. Nero was sticking his right pinky finger into his right ear. But there was a lot more going on around him, the girls were albeit staring at the young Uzumaki, but Tatsuki kept them at bay with a deadly glare.

Nero knew what was coming next. He looked at the large bulls-eyes in the field, he started looking at the kunai and shuriken on him and then calculated how he'd get at each bulls-eye.

"Can I have your attention please?" Uryu-sensei stated. "Your next test, is to get as close as possible to the bulls eye with each kunai and shuriken on each target, the closer your attack is, the higher your point."

Uryu-sensei went on to state the list of students alphabetically.

Nero waited patiently and watched as there were good students and terrible students. He noticed Hiroshi, who got almost perfect scores while Uryu-sensei complimented him while the girls cheered for him.

"Uchiha Tatsuki."

Nero heard Tatsuki sigh before she walked on. She managed to go above average, and Nero was more than happy for her, she was much more better than a lot of the students.

After a few calls, it was his turn. "Uzumaki Nero."

He sighed also and started walking. Despite the numerous screams of the fan girls cheering and stating how much they loved him, he shut it all out and held his hands beside his laps, he was one of the few students that decided to have two pouches.

"Begin."

Nero quickly brought out three kunai and threw them at the three targets. The three expectedly enough, hit the bullseye and everywhere went on to be silent as he brought out three more and them threw them again, only for them to hit the almost exact same spot. He brought out his shuriken and did the same thing, while moving around slightly, and then he was done.

There was a loud cheer, mostly from the girls. Tatsuki meanwhile was wildly grinning as she looked at her best friend. 'He's gonna make one hell of a ninja, he's definitely the best in the class.'

"Nice work Nero, yet again, perfect scores." Uryu-sensei stated before he started jotting on his pad.

Nero nodded, albeit with his scowl still on. "Thanks, Uryu-sensei." Nero stated quickly and walked back to Tatsuki.

"Wow, perfect scores, someone would be proud." Tatsuki said with a smile as Nero stood beside her.

"I guess so, you didn't do bad yourself." Nero quickly replied and crossed his arms.

"But you got higher points." Tatsuki stated as they watched the remaining try their best.

"As long as we graduate."

After, they went back into the class for the jutsu check. Nero and Tatsuki did well in performing the three basic techniques, although Uryu praised Tatsuki's flawless attitude, while Nero took some time to transform into Uryu-sensei.

* * *

The class were then back outside the field, and this time, it was for the exercise that the two were most excited about; the sparring test and it was also the final test.

Nero knew that Uryu-sensei was the one that picked people who would be matched up and he had a good guess at who he was going to be sparring against.

The students were called out until it reached Tatsuki's turn.

"Uchiha and Yuzu."

Nero looked at Tatsuki briefly. He had enough confidence in her that she would win the match. The two didn't speak as she walked on to meet the already waiting opponent.

When the two were in place, after making the seal of confrontation, Uryu stated for the match to begin.

Yuzu was quick to end it and quickly lunged at her opponent. Yuzu unlocked a combo of punches and kicks, and was fast with it also. But Tatsuki was faster. The Uchiha was smartly and professionally dodging the attacks until they came to a stop. Then she began. Tatsuki pressed forward as fast as she could and used her palm to hit her opponent's shoulder, sending her staggering. She then bent down and swept the girl off the ground with a low kick. Immediately Yuzu was on the ground, Tatsuki went to her and pressed a fist to her throat, not making contact, but ready to.

"Winner is Uchiha." Uryu stated and then told the two to make the Seal of Reconciliation, which they promptly did.

"Yuzu, you did well, but you need to improve on parrying and dodging attacks."

Yuzu nodded in reply, albeit with a bit of a scowl written on her face.

"And excellent performance again Tatsuki, your taijutsu has improved a lot."

"Arigato, Uryu-sensei." Tatsuki said and bowed. She had a growing excitement in her, she just she knew she was going to ace the exam. She then returned to stay with Nero, who once again congratulated her on winning the match.

"We all know you're better than me with your Taijutsu." Tatsuki admitted to Nero.

"And we all know you're much better than me with your Ninjutsu." Nero admitted also. He only had one major technique under his belt, and even that technique had TOO many disadvantages whenever he used it, while Tatsuki was already showing genius intellect at using Ninjutsu, especially ones from her clan.

Tatsuki just blushed after the comment and retreated to watching the matches.

"Uzumaki Nero and Hiroshi."

Nero and his opponent quickly glanced at each other. Hiroshi was one of the best in the academy also, and Nero knew it was going to be him against Hiroshi. Nero remembered that Hiro was quite a loner, he didn't really see the individual as Hiro was always seemingly disappearing.

Ignoring the loud cheers from the girls, cheering for the two most popular students in school. Some were cheering for Hiro, while some for Nero.

Nero sighed and walked to meet his opponent. Ignoring the loud cheers, he made a pit of silence and continued walking. Hiro had black low spiky hair, and had beautiful black eyes. He wore a steel grey shirt and black pants.

The students just didn't stop cheering and Uryu-sensei seemingly didn't have a problem with that as he told the two to make the seal of confrontation. He even looked a bit excited about the match-up between the two best students in the academy.

"Hajime!" Uryu stated to a crowd that was deeply anticipating the match.

The two didn't react, they merely stood straight and didn't take any sort of stance or anything. The crowd continued to roar, but Nero and Hiro didn't seem to react to it.

Nero was looking at his opponent and he knew that this was going to be a real tough match. He ignored the cheers of his name and Hiro's as the two stared at each other.

"I guess the girls disturb you also?" Hiro said as he took a stance, catching Nero by surprise.

"I guess so, I usually ignore them." Nero said as he started to move around, the two were beginning to circle themselves.

"Then let's ignore them and start, I'm curious to know what the son of the ArashiKage has to offer."

Nero just had a scowl on his face but managed to grin as he brought his fists out and then the eagerly anticipated battle started. Nero parried a left foot kick from Hiro, and was forced to crouch low when Hiro, superbly rolled and jumped in a 360 rotation to kick with the same left leg.

Getting tensed, Nero allowed the leg to pass and did the same action, his left foot landing on Hiro's hand, Nero then manoeuvred and rolled up continuously before bringing his right leg down. Hiro bent and side rolled away from danger.

The cheers now were even louder as the battle had a very fiery beginning. Nero still ignored the cheers and got into defence when Hiro lunged at him again. Hiro used the same left foot kick to the head, which Nero blocked with his hand, but continued, he brought his leg lower to Nero's stomach level and tried again, only for Nero to block again. The two then retreated again and came at full force against one each other.

A quick and brutal Taijutsu spar started. In the midst of it, Nero landed three blows and Hiro did the same, Nero decisively landed three successive kicks sending Hiro stumbling backwards a bit.

"Yeah, Nero-kun!"

Nero still kept his head in the battle and ran over to meet Hiro before the black-haired kid could recover. Nero rolled and jumped, Hiro was expecting a left footed kick, but Nero continued rolling until he brought his right leg and slammed it right onto Hiro's shoulder.

There was a quick roar among the kids as Hiro stumbled to the ground, but surprisingly rolled and stood up, taking a stance, he wasn't giving up just yet.

"You're...living up to expectations." Hiro said as he wiped the dust off his body.

"Well, you're a mystery so I can't really say about you." Nero replied, ignoring his opponent's comment.

"Well, seems you're a little brat huh?...but now, let's finish this." Hiro grunted and ran over to Nero, the blonde, expecting the same kick, got it and promptly forced it back. Hiro used this to his advantage and rolled and jumped, landing a dangerous kick on Nero's face, who began to turn in a dizzy way.

 _"No way i'm going to lose."_ Nero thought decisively as he managed to recover halfway through the roll and delivered the same kick to Hiro. The two then slumped down to their butts and glared at each other.

"Well, you both get top marks for an entertaining fight, despite no victor emerging."

There was still fire burning between the two as they glared at each other. Hiro promptly stood up and smirked.

"Too bad, brat, you're not as good as they say you are." Hiro said as he walked over to Nero, who just glared at the smug on the black-haired kid's face.

 _"What the hell is his problem? I didn't expect him to be such a jerk."_

He then held his hand out to make the Seal of Reconciliation. Nero's eyes twitched in anger as he watched the actions of his opponent. Hiro was acting so proud, he was acting like he won and it pissed the hell outta the blonde kid.

"Well, you didn't also didn't exactly live up to anything freak."

Nero stood up and dusted his shirt, he smirked when he saw the scowl on Hiro's face after the kid took his words in. When the two were about to make the seal, they immediately grabbed each other's cloth by the neck.

The crowd made different sounds as they sensed the tension rising up between the two. But Uryu-sensei had seemingly had enough of it.

"Make the Seal, Nero, Hiro, now." He commanded with authority.

The two still held each other's attires. Uryu knew Nero to be a rebel when he wanted to do something that was against the teacher's will.

"We'll get another chance, Uzumaki, and it'll be a much different fight." Hiro muttered with his breath to the blonde.

"No, I don't fight with worthless scumbags like you." Nero spat out in reply and the grip between the two tightened.

"Nero, Hiro, don't make me..."

The two didn't allow Uryu to finish as they simultaneously left each other before leaving the arena, the students cheering due to being very well entertained.

"Jerk." Tatsuki muttered as she saw Nero retreat to her side while Hiro went to stand on his own. Tatsuki could sense the two glaring at each other.

"Just leave him Nero, he's not worth it."

Nero didn't answer but he seized glaring at the kid. He instead thought of the fight that just happened, the kid didn't look much human, and Nero only thought that because of his eyes, they were much different from his sparkly blue eyes.

After that, the exam was over and then the students were back in class.

"Well, there are a lot of outstanding students here, and I'm proud of all of you, Nero came out on top, excellent marks Uzumaki, and we have Hiro coming in second, and then Uchiha Tatsuki coming out third, you three were excellent."

The fangirls of both cheered silently. Tatsuki complimented Nero. "Well, see who came out on top at last." She said and looked over to Hiro, and held her tongue out at him. The kid only replied by showing her his middle finger. Tatsuki retaliated and mouthed a silent 'fuck you too' and then stopped looking at him.

"Your teachers will come and pick you up by tomorrow, as of now, you're all free, I hope you all make great shinobi and make your sensei proud, now get outta here."

Nero packed his bag. He didn't take anything out of it, all that was inside his bag were different books. He walked with Tatsuki and they both promptly walked out.

"I hope I'm not on a troublesome team." Tatsuki prayed as they walked on the streets of Raitongakure. Although she silently prayed that she was paired up with Nero, the two knew a lot about their techniques and had great teamwork.

Tatsuki looked at the sky, and noticed there was still more than enough time to spend the day. But she'd rather spend it training.

"Oi, Nero, let's head over to one of the training grounds, I wanna freshen up my skills."

"You're really excited about this graduation thing, but sure, let's go."

(Location: Uzumaki Residence)

Nero laid in bed, listening to different rock songs from his phone connected to his headphones. He was happy that he passed the exam top of the class, he was thinking Hiro was gonna come out on top.

The extra workout he had with Tatsuki later was a bit more than what he expected. He wanted some air and decided to take off his jacket, but was surprised when Tatsuki stared at him for what seemed like hours before she managed to snap out of it. He still didn't know what made her stare like that, oh well.

Tatsuki was a master of Ninjutsu, and she clarified that when she performed her father's Chidori on a tree, although she complained that she couldn't see, and that was the only flaw to the technique.

"Nero Nii-san, dinner's ready."

Nero smiled and stood up. He was wearing black shorts and an orange top with the Uzumaki symbol on the front and back. He didn't really like the orange colour, but he still loved to wear a cloth that was given to him by his father.

He walked to the passage and then down the stairs and already had a good smell of what was going on; Kushina was cooking ramen.

Nero got to the dining table but stopped when he saw a face he hadn't expected at the dining table.

"Hey you little brat, how you doing?"

Nero smiled and sat down. "I'm fine, Dante-sama, when did you come?"

"I just arrived, saw your lil sis cooking some delicious ramen and decided to spend the night, she told me about your exam, how was it?"

Dante hadn't really changed much, he had his usual silver-white hair, something Nero really admired, and the same build, except for the tiny moustache that was sprouting. He wore a black vest and black pants. But Nero remembered him as one of the nicest grand uncles he had, since he didn't really hear a lot from Vergil, who was always on a mission.

"Well, I aced it." Nero said with a shit eating grin.

Dante replied with a devilish smirk. "I'm proud of ya, knew you always had it in you."

"Uncle, did you remember to bring what I asked for?"

"Oh, this?" Dante reached into his pocket and brought out a disc, a album to be precise, with the name 'Dark Before Dawn' on it.

Nero's face brightened up and a big smile came on his face. "You got the new album, thanks Dante-Sama."

Dante just gave a healthy smile in return and gave the disc to Nero, who happily accepted it.

"If i don't have any work during the week on your birthday, i'll try and spend the week here."

Nero nodded and smiled. Anytime Dante was around, it meant immense training for him and any friend who dared to visit, although Dante didn't know Ninjutsu, he did know some crazy hand-to-hand combat moves. Kushina served the two and after convincing Takashi, he also sat with them and enjoyed Kushina's delicacies.

(Location: Academy)

Nero and Tatsuki sat together, awaiting the announcement of the teams. Then they noticed someone standing at the side of their seats.

"Hey, Tatsuki, Nero, I just wanted to apologise for how i acted yesterday, I...wasn't in a good mood."

Nero looked at Hiroshi well and just smiled. He still had a glint of uneasiness around him, but at least he could apologise, so that would make up.

The two then had a jolly handshake while Tatsuki glared at Hiroshi.

"It's gonna take more than an apology to get to me." Tatsuki firmly stated.

Hiroshi seemed to think before he then talked. "How about some taijutsu lessons later, i could bring you up to our speed?"

Tatsuki almost brightened up before that plane crashed right there. She simply nodded and crossed her arms. "Maybe."

"I am really proud of all of you that managed to graduate, and to those that didn't, just work harder and you'll surely pass the graduation exam."

Uryu spoke to the class about what it meant to be Shinobi, how hard they had to work and everything they had to do. Some parts of the class were in dreamland, while some listened attentively, hoping to pick up a thing or two about the ninja world.

Uryu finally ended the speech and then announced the teams.

"Team 7 consists of Uchiha Tatsuki, Uzumaki Nero and Honsho Hiroshi."

The three surprisingly looked at each other before blinking and then looking back at the sensei in front of them.

 _"I just hope our teacher has enough Ninjutsu is in his arsenal."_ Nero hoped.

"Your sensei will come and pick you up shortly, and for those of you that were expecting your parents, they are waiting outside to congratulate you, and your hitai-ate will be given to you by them once they come in, congratulations once again." Uryu said before he walked out of the class.

The class went into a frenzy as the students who graduated jumped up and started talking with each other on different things. Who their role model ninja was, and how some hoped to travel the world.

Nero and Tatsuki just sat down, as she was encouraging Nero that his dad was there. Nero just smiled at her before he slumped back in his seat a little. After some minutes, different senseis came in and took their team with them.

Nero decided to close his eyes and rest a bit while the class kept decreasing(although it didn't sound like that as the class was still pretty loud).

He listened to the noise of each student until the noises all suddenly stopped. Nero opened his eyes to look around and found everyone staring at the door with either their eyes wide open or their mouths taking on an 'o' shape.

He slowly turned around to look and was over the head surprised when he saw who was standing there.

"Hello, Nero."

Nero had a big smile on his face as he looked at his dad. He made it! He came just like he promised.

"Dad, you made it."

"Well, no work could stop me from missing my son's graduation." Naruto stated with a bright smile. " Hey kids." The kage greeted. The kids all responded formally before they continued their talk, in a much lower voice.

Naruto wore the Arashikage costume with his white cloak with the writing 'First Arashi(First Storm)' on the back. He was much taller and had a thin beard running through his face. His look was obvious that he was in his forties but that didn't slow down his battle went up to meet his dad, who just kept smiling.

"You were the first in your class, that's something your old man couldn't manage in his days." Naruto said as his son approached him.

"Dad, you're the Arashikage, I'm sure you had less problems here."

Naruto just laughed a little before he smiled again. He was clearly happy for his son. He seemed to remember something and hurriedly put his hand at the back of his head before he began to untie his hitai-ate(The design is the same with Konoha,only that there's a flash of lightning going through it). After untying it, he proceeded to tie it for Nero.

Naruto then knelt down and placed his hand on his son son's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Nero, I'm sure Tifa's proud also."

Nero continued to smile. He knew his father was going through a lot and he knew how much he missed his mother, Nero then decided to cut him some slack.

"Dad, did you skip anything important to make it here?" Nero asked.

Naruto stood up and thought. "Yeah, i delayed five meetings and i skipped two, and I'm also supposed to be in Konoha."

Nero smiled. "Thanks dad, but i think its better you get back to work, don't want this village to get attacked by the enemies."

"Are you sure?"

"You made it dad, that's all that matters, and considering how many meetings you pushed back, yeah I'm pretty damn sure."

Naruto had a wide smile appear on his face after he heard that from his son. "Wow, you make it sound like you're pushing your old man anyway."

"Yeah, an old man that still kicks Kami knows how many people's ass and protects a whole village, come on dad, you're old, not obsolete." Nero said plainly, albeit he knew it was a joke.

Naruto laughed heartily at his son and then ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of ya kid, I really am, I'll see you later then."

"Later, old man." Nero said with a light chuckle as he and his father embraced. "Wait, have you seen Kushina?"

"Of course." Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning.

Nero had a wide smirk on his face. He knew everyone saw his father disappear and that they were all gonna be looking at him. He felt so bad ass.

After everyone had left, the three thought they were in a cliché but after a couple of minutes, their sensei arrived. It was a he, and thankfully, he was a he. He wore the standard shinobi costume, with the flak jacket, which pretty much is exactly like Konoha's, apart from the colour being black. He was tall, as tall as his dad, but the three could also tell that he was young, he looked like he was just entering his twenties. He had a very handsome face, albeit with a scar going right through his face, not touching his eyes but only his nose, and it didn't disgust the fresh Genin. He had fingerless gloves and spiky red hair, which reminded Nero of Kakashi.

"You...you look just a few years older than us." Tatsuki said blatantly.

He smiled and placed a hand on his waist. "Well, I just clocked 19 last week, so yeah, I am the youngest Jonin in Raitongakure, and I'm about to test if you three make it to Genin, I'm Gale."

To say the three were shocked would be an understatement. " What?! We just passed the exam."

"You passed their exam, you also have to pass mine, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning, at exactly 7:00."

"Wait." Nero could tell that he was about to mysteriously poof away, but it didn't feel right, there was no even introduction between the four. "You wont even try and get to know us or anything?"

He cracked a smirk. "That will be after you pass the test." He said before he disappeared in black lightning.

Hiroshi and Tatsuki both looked at Nero who had a quick reply for both of them. "Don't even talk."

Tatsuki was also shocked at what the Gale individual said, but she had seen the two fight, and she knew that with enough co-operation they could take down mr youngest Jonin. Then it hit her. Co-operation.

"Hey guys, I think I know what we need to make a great team."

"Some Ramen and music?" Nero bluntly said.

"No you half-brained idiot,"Tatsuki said, disgusted, earning chuckles from the two boys, "We need co-operation, we need to know each other's capabilities and abilities, how we can help ourselves and become one hell of a team."

"Bloody good speech Tatsuki, you're right." Hiroshi agreed with his new teammate.

"Because you compliment me doesn't mean that I'll forgive you, Hiroshi."

The Honsho just smirked and nodded in reply.

 _"So this is how my story starts huh? Well then, lets get it on!"._ The Uzumaki in the group thought hopefully.

(Play: Its on Again- Kendrick Lamar's Verse)

"We can stay here and chit-chat or we can head out and train for the rest of the day team, what do you guys say?"

The two silently nodded and the three all had a group fist-bump, starting the new generation.

 **EnD**

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think, took a lot of time cause i had to edit it with my new laptop. This is the Fallen Angel: Nero Uzumaki, and I hope you guys enjoyed it,I'm working on the second chapter as we speak, and also working on The Tale Of A Jinchuriiki, and I promise to post as regularly as i can. Credits for Gale goes to Lockdown00, thank you.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
